


Remember me?

by AllyHR



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/AllyHR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the Hath, will the Doctor still remember his daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Doctor Who story. It's short {& maybe not that great}. Wrote this after only seeing a couple episodes.

I looked out of the window of the spaceship and could not get over what I saw. There he stood; my father. It had been at least five years since the battle with the Hath. I hd seen so many different places since then, as I am sure he had as well. I walked out of the ship and started to walk toward him. That dark hair, those brown eyes...it was really him.  
Would he still recognize me? I thought.  
"Dad?..." I called, but he did not say anything.  
"Dad?..." I repeated, "It's been so long. Do you remember who I am?"  
Again, he did not respond.  
I began to feel a sudden flood of sadness and embarrassment come over me at that moment. I was about to return to the ship when I heard a voice behind me.  
"Jenny?..."


End file.
